The Long Road To Bliss
by TransbabyQ
Summary: This is a Emmett/Bella story about Emmett going back to Forks to be with Bella. Will they get a happy ending? Read and find out.
1. it all starts now

Hey guys, I'm back already.

All rights reserved to Stephanie Meyer. The plot and characters all belong to Stephanie Meyer. The song rights go to Phildel.

This is a songfic based on the song Storm Song by Phildel.

May become multi chapter.

I'm sitting here in Denali Alaska wishing I had the one girl with me who means the world to me. But Carlisle says we have to respect Edward's wishes of letting her live a normal life. Rosalie and I got a divorce because I had wanted to stay in Forks with Bella and not leave with everyone else.

It's been 3 months. I'm going back. But I am telling no one. I need to see her.

Three hours later.

I'm outside her house watching, her father is gone fishing for the weekend. I've decided to go up to the door. I walk up and knock. She stands there staring at me and all I can say is " Wow Bells you look like shit.

Well that's the first chapter. Reviews will get virtual hugs and much thanks. Happy Reading.


	2. It just can't be happening

Thanks to the people who reviewed it means so much to me.

All rights reserved no copyright infringement is intended, only the plot is mine.

Bella POV

I hear an obnoxiously loud knocking at the front door so I go to answer it. I look through the peephole on the door and see…..Emmett? So I open the door and the first thing he says is "Wow Bella you look like shit." I stand there glaring for a minute and then snap back "your one to talk, haven't seen a vampire that doesn't look at put together before." Emmett promptly invites himself into my entryway and heads for the kitchen. I slam the door and stalk after him. He's sitting at my kitchen table and DAMN he looks like a god. No no no I mentally tell myself. NO Cullens look what happened last time. "Where's Charlie?" The quiet question brings me back to the present and away from memories that are better off forgotten. "He's fishing all weekend." He slowly reaches out and takes my hand. "Well then why don't we do something." "We shouldn't. You have Rosalie and I don't think she'd like us spending time together." He sighs and says "We got a divorce." "I am sorry to hear that." By now I'm on the verge of a breakdown. Seeing a Cullen sitting in my kitchen in his chair is not doing me any favors. All of a sudden he looks up and has this look in his eye. He grabs my hand, drags me out of the house and puts me in the car he came in. He slides into the driver's seat. "Emmett where are we going?" "you'll see."

A few hours later we get to Seattle. He drives for a little bit more and then pulls into a parking lot by a…..mall?! "Why are we at a mall Emmett?" He just grins at me "Because I thought it would be fun." I roll my eyes I look out the window and out of the corner of my eye I see a silver Volvo pull in beside us. The door opens and out steps the pristine asshole that left me in the woods to rot. Emmett has pulled me out of the car and is hiding me behind him, all of a sudden the passenger door opens and out steps….

Ohh cliffhanger. Any guesses as to who's with Eddie boy?


	3. The almost perfect kiss

All rights reserved to all parties involved, no copyright infringement is intended the only thing I own is the plot.

Thanks for the reviews to all that reviewed.

Bella stares in shock at the vampire that got out of the passenger side of the Volvo. It was little Alice. Both Edward and Alice have red eyes. Edward looks at Bella and says "Bella love, come back with us we can give you everything you want, don't get involved with Emmett he will only hurt you, besides he has Rosalie. Why would he want you when he has someone as beautiful as her?" Bella glares at Edward and says "Listen here you dumbass you abandoned me you have no say in what I do and if you try to control me I can kick your ass!" Alice snickers "Really now Bella you're only a human." Bella's eyes start turning a deep amber color and the wind swirls around her, "I've changed since you left I'm not some weak little girl anymore." Emmett suddenly grabs her from behind puts her in the car and drives off. "Bbella since when are you a um what are you exactly?" Bella sighs and stares out the window. "Emmett I'm a Witch of sorts. I can do magic and turn into different animals and control the elements." Emmett just nods and they drive in silence for awhile. Suddenly a slow song comes on and he pulls over and hops out of the car and pulls Bella out to. "Dance with me Bella." Bella looks down at her feet and whispers "I can't dance Em." "I'll lead." And with that he takes her in his arms and sways back and forth to the music. He leans down and whispers in her ear "I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. With that he turns around and walks back to the car. Bella follows behind him rather slowly with a dazed look on her face. She giggles and smiles thinking about how nice spending time with Emmett is. They drive back to Forks and Emmett drops Bella off at the house without so much as a good bye. She goes inside and decides since it's still early she's going to bake. 6 batches of cupcakes later she goes up and changes and gets in bed. That night she wakes up when she hears something moving in her room. She screams when the shadow moves toward her and she realizes it is Edward. Emmett comes out of no where and tosses Edward out the window and turns around and takes Bella in his arms. He leans down and starts to kiss her but pulls back at the last second seeing that she is asleep. "figures she'd fall asleep right when I go to kiss her." Emmett settles back and gets ready for a long night.

Darn why cant poor Emmett just get his kiss. Well we will find out soon enough


	4. The Truth Comes Out

I'm Back

All Rights Reserved.

The Next Morning

Bella POV

"Emmett!" Bella comes stomping down the stairs glaring for all she's got. He freezes in the kitchen and turns slowly to face her.

"Yyes Bella?" "WHY in hell didn't you kiss me when you had the chance?!" Emmett slowly walks over to her and wraps his arms around her and leans down and kisses her long and slow. When they break apart he whispers in her ear.

"I didn't want to rush you." Bella blushes and giggles. "Em I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Bella I know I'm already in love with you, and I just want to say we will go as slow as you want to."

"Thanks Em."

"Wanna go out to Port Angeles for breakfast? I'm afraid to cook, I might burn your house down."

"I baked muffins and cupcakes yesterday, I'm good on breakfast."

"Alright Bells."

So the day pretty much goes by uneventful, until that evening. Around 6 PM they hear a knock on the door. Emmett goes to the door with Bella right behind him. He slowly opens the door and standing on the porch is Rosalie, Jasper and his two nomad friends Peter and Charlotte. "Hey guys what are you doing here?" Rosalie speaks first "We are hear because Edward and Alice are trying to hurt you both for some reason." Bella sighs and says "I still can't believe that Alice wants to hurt me. Edward yeah I understand but Alice I don't."

Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone. Reviews get appreciation and virtual hugs. My chapters are so short because I want the story to be really long.


	5. Authors Note

Hey guys I just wanted to post this because Iv been way swamped with school and work. I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Thanks for being so patient with me.


	6. The shocking realization

All Rights Reserved to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter Five.

Jasper sighs and reaches into his bag and pulls out an orb shaped glass ball. "Bella darlin do you know what this is?" Bella sighs and rolls her eyes. "Yes Jasper that's a witches orb. How did you get one? Jasper gives her the orb. "Someone I knew a long time ago gave it to me." Bella stares into the orb, reading its history finding out why its energy is so strong. All of a sudden she gasps and sets it down on the table so fast it seemed like it burned her. Emmett puts her in his lap. Jasper looks at Bella and asks "What just happened Bella?" Bella has this shocked look in her eyes. "Keep that thing away from me." "Bella what is it." "That is not some ordinary witch orb. That orb has powerful dark magic attached to it. Magic so dark that it is forbidden. And I only know of one person that could have belonged to." Jasper sighed. "Jasper!" "Did Delphine Dechaine give you this?" He sighs again and says "Yes she did, she was my lover before I was turned during the civil war." Bella growled in annoyance. "That was my sister. You weren't her only lover. The only man she ever truly cared about was Ashley." Emmett looked really confused and then said "Wait how can she be your sister? It was during the Civil War?" Bella laughed and shook her head "Silly Emmett I'm much older than I look." Rosalie scoffed and said "Try 150 some years older than you look." Just then Edward and Alice bust in through the front door. Bella screams "Oh you have GOT to be kidding me. If it isn't the Dynamic Dumbo's." Alice glares and turns to Bella "How dare you call us that. Edward she called us names." The last part of the sentence was said in a very grating nasal tone. Bella who was now really pissed off suddenly yelled "GET OUT GET OUT GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" During her little rant she starts sparking and her eyes turn a very dark amber with black rings. She glares at Edward "Don't mess with me Eddie boy. I will bring you down." Edward smirked and lunged at her but she was expecting that and threw zapping magic at him. He yelped and hit the floor when the magic hit him. After that he and Alice ran out. Once the evil ones were gone everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Just as that happened the front door opened and in walked….

Ooh another cliffhanger.


	7. That Awkward Moment

Chapter Seven

All Rights Reserved.

Previously

"Just as that happened the door opened and in walked….."

Now

Charlie walks in and then just stands there, he's quiet for a second then starts yelling "WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING HERE AND IN MY HOUSE NEAR MY DAUGHTER! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OOOOUT!" Bella sighs and walks over to her dad "Dad please stop making a scene they aren't here to hurt me. They are helping me." All of a sudden Jasper gasps. "This can't be it's not possible. No way." And turns around and runs out of the house. Charlie turns and stares at his daughter. "What on earth was that?" Bella sighs. Charlie stands there for a minute and then announces "I am calling Billy and Harry we are extending our fishing trip for a few days more." And Charlie walks out of the house and gets in his car and drives away. Rosalie flops gracefully down on the couch and just starts laughing. About 20 minutes later Jasper walks back into the house. "Why is it me? Of all people to be mated with Bella's dad….Its me!" Bella looks up and says "I think this will be good for everyone." "Not when I kill him in his sleep because I can't resist the temptation of his blood." Bella rolls her eyes "Dear gods Jazzy lighten up. I'm gunna keep you from going all dracula on my dad. But in return I have something I need you to do for me." "Anything." "I need all the information you have on my sister." "Deal" They shake hands and turn to stare at Rosalie who is still laughing her ass off.

Well did anyone expect that? I figure this chapter has enough drama. Any thoughts on where this story should go next? As always reviews are welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
